


Transient Moments

by fakeivy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Character Development, Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeivy/pseuds/fakeivy
Summary: Setting: Back room of the Ivy Tea Lounge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Spoilers for [Chapter 24 of The Smallest Sans by BitterSweetDeath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6052072/chapters/22166243).

Mike stumbled into the back room of the coffee shop, shaking with so many emotions he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling.

Fear? Shock? Anger? Embarrassment? Jealousy? Sadness?

With a scream, he slammed his fist into the wall.

Again.

Again.

The haze he'd fallen into was broken by the sound of barks and whines coming from his pocket. Freezing, he slowly looked down.

Greater Dog was scrabbling against him, ears lowered, eyes desperate.

Mike let his hand fall to slowly curl around him, taking him out of his pocket as he slowly crumpled to the ground.

Greater Dog squirmed out of his hold and began frantically licking his wounded hand.

And that right there was the answer to the question he'd been asking himself.

_How could you have fallen in love with a-a pet?_

But monsters weren't pets...they were sentient.

They cared, they felt emotions.

Greater Dog was worried about him.

Sans was in love with you.

And you loved him back.

As tears slid down his face, Mike carefully curled himself around his...friend.

“I'm sorry,” he choked out, brushing his cheek against Greater Dog.

Greater Dog nuzzled against him, his whine clearly a question.

“I didn't understand, I didn't realize, I thought you were a pet, my pet, but monsters are-aren't pets.” His breath hitched. “I can't believe you haven't run away from me for how I've treated you.”

Greater Dog barked sharply, nipping him slightly, before licking him where he'd bitten.

“You...were angry? But you forgive me?”

Greater Dog barked happily, licking his nose in agreement.

Mike wrinkled his nose at the tickling sensation, breaking out into a waterlogged chuckle. Placing Greater Dog on his knees, he wrapped his arms around his knees and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his knees.

Greater Dog patted his head with a paw.

“Can we stay like this, just for a little bit?”

Greater Dog lay down on his knees, his weight resting against him.

He was warm.

“Thanks, GD.”

\---

Coming back from his break, Mike knew he looked a mess; discolored knuckles, red eyes.

His emotions had settled, though. He felt calm after his outburst.

He felt like...he could accept your choice now.

GD was entertaining their customers as he made their orders.

The next customer in line was a kid. They peeked over the edge of the counter, seemingly looking for something.

“What can I get you?” Mike asked. The kid looked up at him, before pulling out their phone.

The sight of the picture of Sans had him flinching back before he relaxed, huffing out a weary breath at the wary look the kid sent him.

“Sorry, kid. Sans' shift ended awhile ago. You'll have to come again another time.”

The kid looked at him piercingly for a moment before nodding, slumping slightly as they headed towards the exit.

The door opened.

You walked in, Sans walking by your side.

And Sans exclaimed:

“frisk!?”

**Author's Note:**

> This scene came to me in a surge of inspiration. I like how Mike isn't the typical OMC only there to be the "villain", the "love interest". So I wanted to show some of his character development, and Sugar wrote the perfect gap for me to slot this into their story. :3


End file.
